


Sang-Pur

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, FoF, Gen, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle se dirigea vers le coin du salon où retentissait le rire hystérique de sa sœur. Belle, inaccessible, parée de joyaux comme une châsse, telle passait Narcissa de la maison des Black. Une fois encore, elle allait l'affronter. Pour lui. Son ange aimé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang-Pur

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Texte rédigé pour répondre à un défi sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions.

 

**Sang-Pur**

**  
**

 

  
Montage photos : Sangdelicorne  
Photos Warner Bros (Narcissa et Harry), SnitchSeeker (Draco)

 

 

 _Vendredi 19 décembre 1997_.

 

Elle posa la brosse en vermeil sur la coiffeuse en marbre de Carrare, puis passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds que, trop nerveuse, elle n'arrivait pas à discipliner. Elle pensa à la journée qui se profilait et qui ne lui plaisait guère mais depuis que son époux était à la prison d'Azkaban, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de ses actions. Pas d'esprit de Noël cette année pour les habitants du manoir au fond du Wiltshire ou si peu.

Elle refit son chignon avec soin, s'habilla puis contempla le résultat, elle voulait faire honneur à son seul amour. Elle examina dans le miroir ce visage blafard, cette bouche mince dont les coins descendaient lui donnant un air perpétuellement maussade, ces yeux céruléens qui semblaient avoir tout vu, ces cernes qui racontaient les nuits sans sommeil, les nuits de peur, les nuits d'angoisse. Elle pensa à lui et eut un sourire triste, depuis l'échec de Lucius au ministère et son emprisonnement tout allait de mal en pis pour eux. Dès cet évènement, leur vie devint difficile. Une fois de plus elle en voulut à son mari de les avoir placés dans cette situation par simple ambition.

Elle étala le fond de teint clair du bout des doigts, mit du rouge sur ses joues, un peu de noir autour des yeux, joua avec le camaïeu de roses pour se dessiner au pinceau des lèvres un peu moins sévères, puis devant le psyché, elle se composa le masque malfoyen, fier et dédaigneux de la belle Narcissa de la maison des Black, épouse de Lucius Malefoy, Sang-Pur et mangemort. Que restait-il de tout cela hormis un orgueil affiché? Elle ricana à cette idée.

Elle descendit le grand escalier du manoir, sortit sur la terrasse, soupira de soulagement quand elle atteignit les limites du parc et transplana seule au chemin de traverse. Une fois passée du côté moldu de Londres, elle chercha une de ces voitures appelées taxis qui l'amena à la gare de King Cross. Pour une fois, les mangemorts souvent dévolus à sa surveillance ne s'attachèrent pas à ses pas.

A l'écart des autres sorciers, droite et fière, elle attendit que le train entre en gare

Elle vit finalement se profiler au loin le rutilant Poudlard Express. Il s'arrêta le long du quai 9 ¾ dans un bruit grinçant de freins, les portes s'ouvrirent vomissant des flots d'adolescents.

Narcissa respira plus vite, parcourut avec inquiétude toute la longueur du quai sans apercevoir la haute silhouette élégante de son ange. Quand elle le vit enfin, elle chercha sur son visage, dans ses yeux de tempête, ce qu'il affrontait depuis la rentrée. Rien, elle ne vit rien. Tête haute, dos droit plein d'arrogance malfoyenne, son fils affichait un air imperturbable qui, malgré lui, racontait à la mère préoccupée que même en sa présence, il ressentait le besoin de se protéger. Il approchait seul. Des élèves qui ne voyaient en elle que l'épouse du bras droit du lord passèrent non loin sans lui accorder un regard, les anciens amis de Draco pour qui elle n'était plus que la femme du mangemort en disgrâce la croisèrent avec un petit air suffisant ou un sourire ironique. Pas un qui ne soit content de leur malheur.

Draco s'arrêta juste devant elle. D'une voix lasse et avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, il lui murmura un simple bonjour, avant de lui offrir son bras et de la mener vers la sortie. D'un geste possessif, elle referma sa main sur son avant-bras sans provoquer de réaction. C'est sans un mot que, malgré l'aversion que ressentait Draco pour ce transport moldu, ils se dirigèrent vers la station de taxis pour revenir au Chaudron Baveur. Narcissa essaya de le faire parler mais il ne répondit à ses questions pourtant très banales que par des monosyllabes, elle lui en fit la remarque, il s'excusa, il n'avait plus l'occasion de parler souvent lui dit-il.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de précisions, elle devina qu'il venait de résumer sa vie à Poudlard ce premier trimestre de sa septième année et son cœur se serra. Tenu à l'écart par les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle, raillé, insulté par les Gryffondor et méprisé par les Serpentard pour qui il n'était qu'un lâche doublé d'un maladroit, Draco, ex-prince des verts et argent, vivait un enfer.

Elle trembla à la pensée de ce qu'il allait découvrir au manoir ces vacances de Noël. Il n'allait pas tarder à regretter son école.

 

 

_Mercredi 24 décembre 1997_

__

Narcissa contempla la parure d'émeraudes sur le velours noir puis celle de saphirs dans l'écrin bleu. Indécise, elle mit les deux successivement devant la robe de velours bleu nuit rebrodé de turquoise et vert véronèse sans arriver à un choix. Elle attira l'attention de son fils dont la silhouette se découpait devant le fenêtre et lui demanda son avis. Il lui conseilla la parure verte sans hésitation, sans regarder ni la robe ni même son visage. Elle la contempla puis son faciès impénétrable et voulut savoir pourquoi.

\- Pour l'espoir! murmura-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre depuis son arrivée, il y avait même pris ses repas. Incrédule, elle regarda la couleur des pierres puis son fils. Elle trembla de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

\- Draco ?

\- A ma majorité, dans six mois !

\- Toi ? rejoindre Potter ?

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du parc avant de répondre à sa mère et de briser une fois de plus ce qu'il pensa être ses espoirs pour l'unique héritier des Malefoy.

\- Oui ! murmura-t-il enfin.

\- Crois-tu donc être accepté dans ses rangs ? railla sa mère, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, ancien bras droit du lord, le neveu de la meurtrière qui tua son parrain adulé?

Draco sourit dédaigneusement, malgré ses dires, il ne douta pas une seconde de l'intégrité du survivant mais ne répondit rien. Il se remémora la grossière erreur commise l'année précédente, il se revit refusant en tremblant l'aide du vieux fou. La mère essaya de suivre sur le visage chéri les sentiments mais rien, il avait trop bien appris la leçon de son père.

Narcissa trembla lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand salon décoré pour Noël, elle, tout contre son fils raidi d'appréhension. Il n'avait plus vu Voldemort depuis plus d'un an et n'avait pas encore été puni de son échec à tuer le directeur. Nombre d'invités étaient déjà là, d'autres arrivèrent encore... Ses invités ? Non bien sûr ! Ceux de sa sœur mais surtout ceux de Voldemort qui sans état d'âme s'imposait depuis un mois chez son ex-bras droit sous prétexte de soutenir sa famille qu'en réalité il martyrisait et humiliait à plaisir. Il avait donc établi ses quartiers généraux au manoir, les sous-sols retentissaient de cris et de pleurs, les va-et-vient de mangemorts étaient incessants.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin du salon où retentissait le rire hystérique de sa sœur. Belle, froide, inaccessible, parée de joyaux comme une châsse, telle passait Narcissa de la maison des Black. Le silence se fit et les invités s'écartèrent pour leur permettre le passage. Elle serra doucement le bras de Draco sur lequel était posée sa main et affronta les coups d'œil dédaigneux ou narquois de ceux qui furent les très chers amis de son époux. Enfin elle parvint devant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer le nom et brava son regard sanglant uniquement consciente de la crainte de son tout-petit.

Lord Voldemort regarda les deux sang-pur hautains qui se tenaient devant lui, il percevait leur peur mais ne voyait que leur morgue. Il se tourna vers l'enfant, s'introduisit dans sa mémoire et ne vit que le séjour du jeune homme au manoir, le reste lui était inaccessible. Il fixa l'occlumens songeur puis sa mère.

\- Ainsi te voilà, jeune incapable. Tel père, tel fils ! asséna-t-il. Pas d'échappatoire pour toi, jeune Malefoy ! Une punition proportionnelle à ta stupidité !

\- Punition pour bébé Draco! punition pour bébé Draco ! oui, oui, oui... chantonna Bellatrix les yeux dans le vague.

Narcissa fixa le monstre qu'était devenu sa sœur avec haine. Le lord noir eut un grognement amusé, il était de bonne humeur. Il la prit par le coude et la mena vers la table dressée dans la salle à manger, laissant Draco s'occuper de sa tante.

Elle, assise à la droite du sang-mêlé, ne lâcha son fils des yeux qu'une fois qu'il fut installé entre le serpent et sa sœur et en face d'elle. Les invités se répartirent selon les petits cartons leur indiquant leur place. Voldemort s'était beaucoup amusé à les répartir selon leurs inimitiés. Il fit planer sur l'assistance un regard caustique... tous rampant à ses pieds ! Il fit entendre un rire de dément qui glaça les Malefoy.

Narcissa encouragea Draco d'un coup d'œil . Il devait fermer son esprit, l'occlumencie était la seule arme dont il disposait, surtout maintenant qu'il avait décidé de faire son chemin du côté de la lumière. Elle s'aperçut que le mage noir lui parlait, elle ne l'avait pas entendu tout à ses préoccupations, elle se força à lui accorder son attention.

Elle regarda autour d'elle toute cette belle société qui depuis deux heures bâfrait, buvait, beuglait et gloussait d'un rire gras. L'alcool aidant, les masques tombaient. Elle était superbe l'aristocratie du monde sorcier, faisant des courbettes devant un mégalomane assassin ! Son vis-à-vis, le teint plus blanc encore que d'habitude sembla près du malaise sous la soudaine attention conjuguée de sa tante ivre et du tyran. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, on vit un ondoiement vert approcher. Sur les ordres en fourchelang de son maître, Nagini s'enroula autour des pieds et des jambes de Draco, la tête triangulaire vint se balancer à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa langue frôla le visage du jeune homme.

A moitié mort de peur, le Serpentard affronta pourtant le pouvoir hypnotique du reptile, il n'avait rien à perdre. Lorsque pour la seconde fois, Voldemort entra dans son esprit, il n'y vit que sa crainte immédiate du serpent, il insista et étonnamment, ce jeune veracrasse de Malefoy tint bon! Quelle amourette tenait-il à protéger, à cacher, ce petit imbécile? Il ricana. Peu importe, sa résistance était troublante, perturbante, inadmissible. A sa sortie de Poudlard, il lui apprendrait le respect qu'on doit au maître. Il imagina ce regard de mercure changeant enfin dépourvu de toute lueur, de tout espoir et il rit, d'un rire fou, dérangeant, inextinguible.

Narcissa désespérée tenta de suivre l'affrontement visuel, tremblant de frayeur pour sa chair, pour son sang, pour celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Le lord contempla la faiblesse de la mère. Toutes pareilles ! de la née-moldu qui sacrifia il y a seize ans sa vie à la sang-pur qui défaillait à ses côtés. Intolérable amour qui suintait par tous les pores de leur peau pour une progéniture pitoyable ! Toutes ! sauf sa mère !

De fort méchante humeur maintenant, il renvoya d'un geste le reptile et les deux aristocrates, ne supportant plus leur présence. Pourtant avant de les laisser aller, il précisa au jeune homme qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard il ferait partie de la grande famille des mangemorts et pour que cet avertissement ne soit pas langue morte, il lança en informulé un doloris qui plia enfin le dos du jeune homme. Il se délecta de sa douleur et de l'effroi de la froide épouse de Lucius. Jusqu'où irait-elle pour le protéger?

Elle s'éloigna son bras passé sous celui de son fils, c'est elle qui le soutint et le mena vers la sortie. Elle pensa que ça s'était plutôt bien passé malgré les apparences et espéra qu'il n'avait rien montré de ses intentions. Elle le lui demanda. Il secoua la tête, les dents encore serrées par la douleur. Il pensa à Potter qui avait déjà reçu sa part de doloris lors du tournoi des trois maisons. Pourquoi évoquer ce stupide gryffi, disparu depuis quatre mois? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour lui régler son compte à ce psychopathe de malheur?

Il adressa un sourire crispé à sa mère, elle le lui rendit plein d'une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se savait aimé mais être choyé était autre chose.

Narcissa le laissa devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle posa ses lèvres dédaigneuses sur le front de son tout-beau sans un mot de plus, sans une caresse de plus. Elle rentra dans sa chambre au bout du couloir immense et se laissa tomber sur le siège devant la coiffeuse. Elle examina sans complaisance son visage tendu, elle se trouva vieille et misérable, se méprisa pour son silence. Elle entreprit de se démaquiller. Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait même pas souhaité un joyeux Noël à son ange et les larmes salvatrices lavèrent le mascara, le rouge de ses joues lui donnant un air de clown triste.

 

 

_Lundi 5 janvier 1998._

_  
_

Une fois de plus, elle franchit l'accès au quai 9 ¾, une fois de plus elle fut l'attention des autres sorciers, une fois de plus, la tête haute, l'air pincé, elle passa parmi eux comme une reine attendant de ses sujets qu'ils s'agenouillent sur son passage.

Une fois de plus, elle lui murmura de prendre garde à ses amis qui n'en étaient plus, une fois de plus elle admira son courage et sa fierté, une fois de plus elle le laissa s'éloigner sans le lui dire.

Une fois de plus elle reprit le chemin du manoir, une fois de plus elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle en vit le perron, une fois de plus elle en franchit le seuil...

Pour lui ! pour lui...

 

 


End file.
